Best Summer Ever
by CutieCourt
Summary: It's like the book series 'The summer i turned pretty' same character's different plot. Watch Belly fall in love, get a broken heart and more! Rated M for mature.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I thought I'd kill myself if I had to stay cramped in the backseat of our SUV any longer. My mother in the front seat was humming to a pop song. Steven, my older brother, was asleep in the passenger seat. My best friend, Stephanie was sprawled across the backseat with her feet in my lap; and let me tell you one thing; her feet didn't smell like roses. More like garbage.

"Are we there yet?" A groggy Stephanie asked sitting up and-thank god- taking her stinky feet off of me.

"We're getting close." My mother chirped from the front. I sighed, anxious to get there already. Cousins Beach was my home. Well, no technically I lived about 7 hours away from here; but every summer when we come to stay at the beach house, it was my home.

I looked out the window at the palm trees and busy street. I was glad we only had to come into the city to eat and hangout. Cousins Beach was made for all the people who had or rented out houses lined up along the beach. It was peaceful and quiet around the house; but only when the boys were out or sleeping.

"Why is it that we've been friends since first grade, you come here every single summer leaving me stranded with the Coklynn twins and all of a sudden the summer before our senior year you decide to let me tag along?" Stephanie asked with questioning eyes. I couldn't tell her the answer with my mom listening; and I didn't need too. She knew it was because I was going to need her help this summer. I needed her to give me advice about make up, clothes, how to do my hair. Stuff I've never worried about until a couple months ago, when I realized Conrad Fisher was going to be back from college this summer; I thought he'd never to return once he met all those college party girls. I was wrong though, happily wrong.

I knew this summer was my last chance to make him notice me. And I mean _really _notice me; as in other than 'Steve's lil sis' or 'Bellybutton'.

I scowled at her for bringing it up in front of Laurel. My mother was never pushy about anything. She knew that if I wanted to talk about something, I'd open up and share. If I didn't, she wouldn't say anything. Just keep her lips in a tight thin line, until I was ready to tell her. But the fact was, she still _asked_ about it. I knew as soon as we got out of the car and had a little privacy, she'd ask me what Steph had been talking about. I'd make up some lame excuse like 'she's deranged' and walk out of the room. It wasn't that my mother and I weren't close, we were. I told her a lot, but not everything; there's a boundary between mother and daughter that shouldn't be crossed. And I was definitely not going to cross it.

"We're here!" Laurel yelled giddily. I remember when I was younger how I used to wonder if my mom really did bring us down here to have a fun summer away from all our problems back home- or if it was just so she could see her best friend since birth. Steven and I both knew it was so she could see Susannah.

My mother shook Steve's shoulder, "What?" He snapped, still half asleep.

"We're here, ass wipe." I snapped back. I was tired of his attitude. He'd become very distant and rude lately, ever since him and his girlfriend, Sara, had broken up. It'd been 4 months and I was nauseous after watching him mop around, looking like a hobo. He didn't shave for 3 weeks right after they broke up; he'd smelled and always had crump's in his short little beard. It was gross.

I was silently waiting for my mother to snap at me for saying such a rude comment, but she'd parked the car in the driveway and had already dashed toward the porch. The Beach house was huge and absolutely beautiful. The house on the outside was completely white; with a wraparound porch, six different hammocks (three inside and three outside), 10 different bedrooms, all of them being the size of a master bedroom. What was awesome about most of the rooms was some had a wall made of windows so you could see the beach at night. I, luckily, had gotten a room with that beautiful view. Steven, on the other hand, had gotten just a plain old room, like the one Stephanie would be staying in this summer.

Steven turned toward me and shook his head hopping out of the car, making his way toward the porch where my mother was hugging Conrad and Jeremiah. Stephanie nudged me, "God, you weren't kidding when you said they were hot. They're smokin'."

"I said Conrad was hot. Not Jeremiah."

She smiled slowly, "But he is too. Maybe we can both have summer flings; you and Con, me and Jeremiah."

I clenched my fist hearing her call Conrad by his nickname. Stephanie only called people by their nicknames if she liked them. And no way in hell was she about to crush on Conrad. I've been pining away at him since third grade. I love Steph, but she would not swoop in with her girly magical charms and steal him away from me. Not like Taylor had tried to do. This was my summer.

I jumped out of the SUV and tugged my very short, very tight holy shorts from Hollister, adjusted my yellow cropped peasant top I'd let Stephanie talk me into buying; letting my dark brown hair cascade in curls all the way down my back. We'd gone on a long shopping trip before we left getting tummy showing shirts, skimpy shorts, and tight bikini's to show off for boys-or more like _the_ boy. She also made me buy a bunch of braided loop thong sandals in all colors squealing, 'they're so in right now'.

I grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder, walking toward everyone. Stephanie was rambling about something to Susannah and everyone was listening, when I walked up. I felt like everything paused. Jeremiah looked at me, his mouth slightly open in shock. Steven sighed; and Conrad just stared. It was like he couldn't take his eyes off of me. Susannah's small smile grew wide at the sight of me.

"Bellybutton! You're all grown up!" She cried and reached out to hug me. I squeezed as hard as I could, so happy to see her. Jeremiah hugged me next, a confused look on his face. He looked taller with his blonde hair shaggy and almost in his pretty green eyes. He looked fit. Probably from football. He picked me up off my feet, and swung me back and forth on the porch, I giggled like a girl. I silently cheered myself on in my head. I was being a girl! A real girl, not a fake one. This might be easier than I thought.

Conrad, still staring, walked over and lightly hugged me, "I miss your baggy shorts and t-shirt." He said simply, with one of his beautiful yet annoying smirks on his face as he pulled away. He looked older. His features, perfect like a models, not perfectly chiseled but almost. His dark brown hair was in between that awkward short but not shaggy stage; but it looked good on him. His body was still perfection; obviously playing baseball had been good to him.

The mother's laughed and walked in the house. I felt disappointment wash over me. Didn't he realize I was dressed this way for him? I was dressing like some of those girls he had dated all last summer, making me want to cry every time I saw him laugh at something they'd said.

I quickly recovered, "Sorry to disappoint. But I like my outfit." I smiled sweetly and turned on my heel to go get my suitcase from the car. I heard them follow me.

After we got everyone's luggage out of the car, I showed Stephanie her room. She squealed in delight. I then departed telling her we'd go shopping later. I opened the door to my room and gasped. The walls that had been white last summer were painted to look like a beach with waves coming up onto the shore.

Jeremiah came up behind me, "Like it?" He asked, smiling.

"Of course." I said still in shock. "Mom had me paint it for you. She knew you'd love it." The boys lived here, right in the beach house year round. To them it was just home, but it was the beach house to me. Jere must've had to give at least a couple of parties to paint this, it looked amazing.

"She was right."

It was Monday morning we'd been here for two days and I hadn't gone to the beach yet; and somehow I'd managed not to get thrown in the pool. It was a tradition that every year the boys throw me into the pool and I do a 'bellyflop' because I'm 'bellybutton'. But I was grateful that Stephanie had wanted to completely settle in and then go shopping. Finally we were headed to the beach; the boys were in the room across from mine, where they always played games on the big plasma or pool. Stephanie was changing into her swimsuit so we could go to the beach to tan and scout boys out for her.

I slipped on my pink bikini, grabbed my bag with everything we needed-sunscreen, sunglasses, water, magazines. I had to go into the game room where the boys were to get a beach towel out of the closet.

As soon as I stepped in, I regretted it.

"Put on some clothes Isabel. God- I don't need to see my sister half naked!" Steven said, exasperated with my new look. Conrad and Jeremiah looked at Steven then me.

"I can wear whatever I like," I snapped "Why do you even care? It's got nothing to do with you." Steven stood up from the couch as I tried to pass to get a towel and leave. He grabbed my elbow, holding on tight so I couldn't get away.

"It will be my business when some guy thinks he can put his hands all over you cause you're dressed like a slut!" He said harshly. I was mortified that Conrad and Jeremiah had just witnessed this. I also felt like I had been punched. How could he say I looked like a slut? All three of them had dated girls who wore bikinis ten times worse than this one. Some of them didn't even cover their boobs! I was so mad and felt insulted, I wanted to cry. I peeled Steven's hand off of me, grabbed a towel and opened the sliding door leading to the beach. I could see Stephanie flirting with a lifeguard. What would she do in this moment? What would she say? So, I did what Stephanie would do.

I turned around slowly making eye contact with all three of them, my eye's landing on Steven, "Don't worry about a guy putting his hands on me." I paused, smirking "If he does, it'll be because I asked him too." There reaction was priceless. All three mouths dropped open, in pure amazement at my words. I then walked right out the door and bee lined for Stephanie, praying Steven didn't follow me and drag me back to the house. That'd be embarrassing.

By the time I'd made it too her, she had lifeguard's number. I smiled, happy that she was already having a good time. We lay on our towels and tanned for at least an hour before I got agitated and had to get up. I walked toward the ocean, letting the waves wash up on shore and touch my feet momentarily, then wash away quickly. It was the most amazing feeling. I could see a couple of boys eyeing me out of the corner of my eyes. They were pretty cute; three of them were tall and one was short. All of them were tan with blonde shaggy hair. They all kind of looked the same to me. One walked over toward me.

"Hey"

"Hello" I said as I turned toward him. I could see Steven and the Fisher boys all making their way down the beach toward a group girls. They were all blonde, one had red hair, but they still had that beach goddessness about them. I sighed, watching Conrad flirt with the skinny, tall blonde.

"I'm Parker." He said easily. I studied him. He was cuter up close. His features were defined, like you see on movie stars. His blonde hair was shorter than it had looked from a distance. He had hazel eyes that looked like they were smiling down at me. He looked nothing like the boy, Cameron I had dated last summer.

I smiled, "Belly."

He smiled back, "This is going to sound totally lame, but I've been watching you and your friend for the past hour." Something in me felt sad. He was here about Stephanie. Not because he wanted to flirt with me. Maybe Steven didn't need to be worried. The bikini wasn't working anyways.

I sighed, "And you want to ask her out? No shocker there. I can go talk you up to her. Give me a minute." I turned to walk off and he grabbed my arm.

He was shaking his head, laughing. His laugh was deep and somewhat sexy, "No, I wanted to ask you out. I've been watching you. I think you're really pretty."

I blushed scarlet red, "Oh. Thanks."

"You're welcome. So what do you say? Will you go out on a date with me this Friday?" he looked hopeful.

I saw the boys watching me. I stepped toward Parker, so close I was in his face and our bodies were inches apart. Steph and I had practiced how to flirt sexily. It took awhile for me to get the hang of it but once I did, I was a sexy machine. At least, I hoped I was.

I felt his sweet smelling breath on my cheek. I leaned up and whispered in his ear, where the boys could see me, "Definitely. Pick me up at eight." I stepped back, smiled slowly and glanced at Steven. He looked pissed; I could've sworn I'd seen a flash of something like jealousy cross Conrad's face, but then he just looked bored like he always did. I'd must've imagined it.

"That's my house." I pointed to it. Parker nodded, "I guess I'll be there at eight." He started to walk away and I noticed the boys weren't paying attention anymore. I knew what would get their attention. I grabbed his hand and pulled him toward me without thinking, I crashed my lips to his. They were warm and soft. I was going to make it quick, just long enough for them to see it. But then my stomach got butterflies. And I felt warm all over. I wrapped my arms around Parker's neck and ran my fingers threw his hair. His hands slid to my waist, up my arm and cupped my face. It was a cute gesture, I smiled against his lips. I felt him smile back.

Someone yelled, "GET A ROOM!" and I knew everyone on the beach had seen us. I pulled my mouth from his, but kept my face close to his, "Sorry, I couldn't wait. I needed to know if going out with you were a waste of time."

"Is it?"

I pulled away even more, "No." and with that I walked away triumphantly sitting back down on my towel. Stephanie looked at me like I was crazy, "What was that?"

"An experiment."

"To test what?"

"I don't know. But it felt good to do it. I think I like when people notice me."

"Uh oh. This friendship won't work with to two attention whores. I owned it first, sorry!"

I laughed, "I don't want the attention all the time. Just sometimes."

Stephanie giggled, then her face went white, "You might wanna go back to the house. Steven's coming over here. If you don't want to be completely embarrassed in front of everyone, get your ass to the house."

I jumped up quickly, and walked quietly to the house as Steph followed. When we got there, Steven wasn't in the room with Conrad and Jere.

"Where is he?" I questioned, looking into Jeremiah's eyes.

"He went into the other room." He sighed, "Why'd you kiss that guy? I know you don't know him. We don't and you're only friends with people we know." He said it as if I were retarded for kissing someone I didn't even know. Which, I guess wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done.

I huffed, "I have other friends outside of you people." I said pointing a finger at both of them. Conrad looked dejected, like he wasn't there, he was probably thinking about the tall blonde.

"Besides, Parker is taking me out on a date Friday."

Steven stepped into the room then, "Hell will freeze over before you go on a date with him." His tone was harsh. Why did he care all of a sudden? He didn't care when Derek King asked me to the homecoming dance this year and kissed me at the end of it. So why now?

"Steven, you can't control me. I'm going to date whoever I want, whenever I want, wherever I want. Simple as that. Ask mom, she'll side with me." I pressed. Stevie knew I was right; mom would side with me because she wanted me dating.

"Not once she finds out you practically had sex with him on the beach." He said flatly, his voice laced with disgust.

I squared my shoulders for what I was about to say, "I wasn't having sex with him on the beach. But if I DID decide to have sex with him-anywhere- you'd be the very last one to find out. If I even told your crazy ass!"

Jeremiah stood up then, seeing how made Steven was, "I think you should leave the room Belly. You too Steph." He nodded in our direction and Steph left the room, but I stayed put, refusing to back down.

Jeremiah's eyes were pleading, "Belly, please?" He turned his pleading eyes toward Conrad. Conrad sighed, then got up and grabbed my wrist, "Let's go." He hissed as he pulled me out the sliding door, closing it behind him.

He kept the hold on my wrist and walked us to the side of the house where the deck surrounded the in ground pool. When he let go he said, "What is your deal?"

I gaped at him. "What's my deal? Mine? Steven's the one who won't shut his mouth about me! I am not a little kid for god sakes! I'm almost eighteen!"

Conrad nodded, "Yes, but your his little sister. You don't need to flaunt around him by kissing other guys. It makes him want to punch them because he knows how guys think. It's usually just about sex for us. Not feelings." He said angrily.

"Well, I understand that, I'm not dumb. But he has never cared before. And I've been on dates before. So why now? Why does he choose now to care?"

He said it so quickly she thought she hadn't heard him right, "Because now you're not just Bellybutton. You're a teenage girl guys are going to drool all over and think 'hey I wanna get with that fine piece of ass'."

She fell silent. After at least five minutes she looked up at him, "I'm sorry, Con. I didn't mean to piss him off so much." Only half meaning it.

He sighed, "I know. I know."

And with that, that conversation was over.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

After Steven's big blow up about my clothes and Parker, Susannah called a family meeting. Family meetings were only necessary if there was a huge crisis; apparently this whole fight was considered one. Tuesday evening, my mother called, "Everyone downstairs now!" Susannah called out after her, "Family meeting!"

I heard the boys groan, and trudge downstairs. Stephanie opened my door, "Come on."

"I'll be down in a sec." She shrugged and closed the door. I thought about making a break for it out one of the windows. I didn't need Susannah and Laurel to remind me how embarrassing and rude the whole situation with Stevie was. After about five minutes of waiting Susannah called out to me, "Come on, belly."

Just to make sure Steven couldn't use what I was wearing against me, I pulled on my grey _Old Town _Hollister hoodie with my red Hollister cut offs. I walked down the stairs quietly and slowly, dreading what conversation lies ahead. When I made it downstairs, I rounded the corner to see Conrad, Jeremiah and Steven sitting on the tan couch against the wall. Steph was sitting on the floor, while my mother and Susannah stood, smiling at me. I decided to stay standing, close to at least 3 different doors, just in case I needed to escape.

"What's up?" I asked innocently, like I had no idea what the family meeting was about.

Susannah started in, "Well, your mother and I have been talking all day about how we're going to handle this clothes and… boys situation with you and Steven." I glanced around the room, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone.

She continued after eyeing Steven and myself, "We understand why Steven got so mad" -he smirked at me-"but Stevie; you have no right to judge your sister on what she wears." Steven's face fell, and anger flickered in his eyes. He stood up slowly, "Some guy had his hands all over her at the beach. I think we all know why he was paying special attention to Belly."

Susannah glanced at me, "Because he likes her." She finished, nodding her head. It was so Susannah to stand up for me; she was the only one in the house besides Jeremiah that I could completely trust to defend me. Steven grimaced, "No, because a guy would only pay attention to Belly for sex."

I felt like I had been slapped. I spoke before Susannah could, "So you're saying a guy can't like me for me? Or because he just thinks I'm pretty and wants to get to know me? He'd only be interested in me for my body?" I questioned, my eyes stinging as tears started to form.

"Yes! I know how guys think, Belly- all they want is sex!"

"So, you're saying no one's ever going to love me because they're only ever going to go out with me in the first place for sex?"

Steven hesitated and I didn't give him another chance to speak, "Thanks, Steven. Now I understand I have nothing going for me except my body and that's never going to get me anywhere in life except when I want to get laid." I snapped. I looked at the mothers, "Thanks guys, this meeting really cleared things up for me."

Before anyone could say anything I ran through the kitchen and out the back, toward my mom's SUV. I hopped in, knowing there was a spare key in the dash board, and I grabbed it and started the car. I pulled out quickly, and drove over the speed limit to the city.

When I made it, I pulled into the arcades parking lot. Stepping out of the car, I felt the cool night air hit me gently, making me feel at home. I walked into the arcade and headed straight for the Pac Man machine. It was my favorite game. I remember the boys use to pick on me when I was little because I'd always loose after the second or third level, when they made it to at least level eight.

I remember how calming it was to play as a kid. Even as the boys nagged at me, I'd tune them out and focus on the little yellow creature, trying to keep him alive. It gave me a weird feeling of power and control; I had control over whatever happened in the game. If the creature died, it was on me, and if he lived, it was because of me. No one controlled the situation but me. It was a rush because I'd never been in control of anything and as a little girl, I loved it.

I settled down on the little sit in front of the machine and slid a quarter threw the coin slot, waiting for the game to start. Once it did, I played till I died. Then I put another quarter in, and another and another and another. I couldn't stop playing; couldn't stop that rush I got from being in control. After I used up all the quarters I had I looked at my watch: It was one in the morning. I hadn't thought I'd been playing long, but the family meeting had been called around ten.

_*fifteen minutes later*_

I walked into the house, quietly shutting the door behind me, not wanting to wake anyone. To my surprise, everyone was still in the living room; sitting exactly where I had left them three hours earlier.

My mother cleared her throat, "Can we discuss this like adults now?" She questioned, standing up.

I wasn't in the mood to deal with this now. The way I felt like I had been slapped returned when I glanced at Steven who was looking at the ground. I assumed he'd probably got yelled at after I left. I shook my head, "No."

Laurel was a lot of things, but she wouldn't put up with being told no, "Now listen here, your brother shouldn't have said we he did, but you've kept us up till one and we're going to have this discussion."

"I didn't keep anyone up." I pointed out, "You stayed up yourself; besides Steven already made it clear that I'm only good for sex. I'd really rather not sit here and be told what I'm not good for."

Susannah jumped in before my mother could, "Honey, you're great for so many other things."

I looked at Steven and seethed, "I'm sure Steven would say the only good thing my mouths for is-" But I was cut off by Jeremiah, "Belly, stop! Steven didn't mean it like that. He meant most guys are only in it for sex. Not all. But boys your age, that's all they think about. They don't want a relationship with girls, they want their bodies. Steven is only trying to protect you from guys like that." He almost shouted.

I opened my mouth to say something, and then quickly closed it. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes again. I didn't have control of the situation like I wanted to. I thought I could, but then Jeremiah had to step in.

"I'm going to bed." I said quickly and ran up the stairs. I closed the door and let the tears fall. I cried about the fact that Steven called me a slut, which I couldn't even control my own problems and that Jeremiah had literally bitched me out. This summer wasn't starting off like I had planned. I started wishing I hadn't changed my clothes and stayed dorky old Bellybutton. But then I quickly changed my mind. I liked who I was. I liked the _new_ me. And everyone was going to have to get use to it.

Conrad:

I weird feeling shot threw me as I watched Belly retreat to her room, tears threatening to fall. I looked over at my mother; she looked tired and sad.

"Mom, it's late. You should go to bed." I said as I stood up. Steven was still looking at the ground like he had been for the past hour. Jere was still standing, his emotion showed on his face; he felt bad for yelling at Belly.

Susannah nodded her head, "You're right. We should all go to bed." My mother grabbed Laurels hand and they walked down the hall toward their rooms. Stephanie, who I'd forgotten was even there, stood up quickly, "You could've been nicer about it all." She glanced at all of us, looking at Steven she said, "You know, Belly's a lot of things but she's definitely not a slut." With that, she left the room and headed up the stairs.

"I'm an ass, aren't I?" Steven asked, shaking his head.

"You were just trying to help." I offered, knowing it wouldn't help; but I didn't have anything else to say. Steven stood up without a word and left the room.

"Well, this summer isn't starting off very well." Jere commented, flopping onto the couch.

"You didn't help much by yelling at Belly." I snapped. Why was I defending her? I hadn't stood up for Belly since we were kids; I use to feel bad for her 'cause we boys always did our own thing, leaving Belly out. But now, Jeremiah was always the one to stand up for Belly. They were friends; best friends, even. So why the hell was he being so damn defensive?

Jeremiah glared at him, "Someone had to explain to her wait Steven meant. No one expected you to do it, so I had too."

I sighed, "No one needed to explain it to her, Jere. She understood and even if she didn't, she would have once she had time to think about it. All she wanted was to yell at someone to get her anger out. But now she's upstairs probably crying herself to sleep because you yelled at her."

Regret flashed over Jere's features'. "You're right. I'm the ass now, not Steven."

"Go talk to her." As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted it. I didn't want Jere to comfort her. A picture of Belly in tight pajama shorts and a tank top with no bra on flashed in his head. Something sparked inside him; it took him a few seconds to realize what it was.

Jealousy. I was jealous of Jeremiah comforting Belly—being _alone_ with Belly, in her skimpy pajamas.

Before I could change what I said, Jere jumped up from the couch and headed upstairs toward Belly's room, "You're right."

As I watched his shadow fade, I felt the spark inside me settle into a full blown fire of jealousy.

Jeremiah:

I knocked on her door quietly. I heard her whimper a soft, "Go away." I opened the door just enough to see her under the covers, her back toward me. She was curled up in a ball and I heard her sniffle.

"Belly…" I started. She sat up quickly, turning to look at me. She hesitated, trying to decide if she should let me comfort her or not. I stepped in through the door, closing it behind me.

"I am so, so sorry Belly…. I can't…. I'm sorry." it's all I could say, looking at her heartbroken face, messed with his head and he couldn't think of what to say.

"It's okay." She said as a fresh batch of tears slid down her face. I stepped toward her and climbed onto the bed. She easily wrapped her arms around my waist and I pulled her toward me; she rested her head on my chest and I rubbed her back.

"I know you're sorry, Jere. I forgive you."

"Good, because I can't stand the thought of you mad at me over something like that."

"I'm not." I felt her chest rise and fall as she sighed.

It reminded me of when we were kids and we use to sleep in the same bed every single night. We'd do this exact position, her head on my chest arms wrapped around me, my arms around her. We'd sleep like that all night never moving; to comfortable with each other to even want to move. I smiled and chuckled at a memory of her with drool coming out of her mouth, sound asleep.

She looked up at me, "What are you laughing about?"

"I was remembering how we use to sleep like this as kids. You use to drool; I'd always watch you in the mornings before you woke up."

She smiled, "That's kind of creepy; knowing you use to watch me."

"It's not like I'm a rapist or a pedophile."

"Well, that's how it starts off. You just watch your friends while they sleep and then… BAM. You're a creepy pedophile." She giggled softly against my chest, sending chills up my spine. I looked at her face; I mean, really looked at her. How could I not notice how pretty she was? How truly naturally pretty her face was? How did I not notice till now? This very second?

"Can you sleep with me tonight?" She asked, breaking my train of thought.

"Of course." I smiled, kissing the top of her head, like I did it every day. She didn't say anything, just snuggled closer. After about fifteen minutes of dead silence, her breathing slowed and I knew she was asleep. I, on the other hand, couldn't sleep. Not why my brain was overloading with the thought of actually having feelings for Belly. I mean, come on! It was Bellybutton, the girl who I knew my whole life, who is my best friend. I can't have feelings for her; but as she lay on my chest, I can't help but see us doing this in the future; her leaning over kissing his lips softly before snuggling up on his chest.

More crazy thoughts about the two of them ran through his head until he couldn't take it any longer and made himself close his eyes; within seconds he was asleep.

Conrad:

After watching TV until the firey pit of jealousy in his stomach went away, Conrad stood and made his way up the stairs to his room. He stopped at Jere's, whose was right beside belly's. Conrad's was across from her, Steph beside him, and Steven's at the end of the hall. The mother's slept downstairs. He opened the door and his heartbeat sped up.

Jere wasn't in his room. That only meant one thing: he was sleeping with Belly tonight. He moved toward her door, opening it silently. He peeked inside and for some odd reason his breathe caught; Jeremiah had his arms around Belly, her head resting on his chest. They were sound asleep, peaceful looking. His stomach felt weird, he backed out of the room, shutting the door he turned toward his own room.

He lie awake until about 4, finally feeling the utterly disturbing feeling in his stomach from seeing Belly in Jere's arms, subside; he finally dozed to sleep.

I woke up to the scent of pancakes filling my nostrils; mom was awake, downstairs making breakfast for everyone.

I grabbed a towel thinking I should shower before going downstairs. He stepped into the bathroom and froze; there stood Jeremiah with a towel around his waist. Belly had a robe on. Had they slept together? Showered together? With him right next door?

"The hell…" He mumbled to himself, feeling that odd spark in his stomach again.

Belly's eyes widened as she registered what he was suggesting, "No, no, no! Nothing like that. We took turns showering; I forgot my moisturizer and came back in here to get it."

Conrad's body flooded with relief. What, why was he relieved? Who cared if Belly and Jere got together? He sure as hell didn't.

"Con, you didn't actually think… we'd, er, ya know…" Jere said awkwardly smiling at Belly. I shook my head, "I was just surprised."

Belly smiled and left the bathroom; as soon as she did he couldn't help himself when the words slipped out, "Do you like her or something?" he asked Jeremiah.

Jeremiah looked confused, "No." and he simply left the room. But Conrad could tell his 'no' wasn't the truth. He could tell when his baby brother lied, hell, he'd been the one to teach him _how_ to lie! Sighing, he showered and dressed in khakis and a light blue t-shirt with buttons at the top.

He ran down the stairs, his stomach growling as he smelled sweet blueberry pancakes.

"Glad you could finally join us." My mother joked, smiling. He smiled back and slid into his chair next to Steven. Jere was across from us, Laurel was at the head of the table; where was Stephanie or Belly?

He heard his mother gasp, looking up, he saw what she had gasp at. Belly was standing with Stephanie wearing a floral one shoulder romper, white sandals and her long wavy brown hair pulled into a ponytail. Her bangs were left down, covering her forehead, and shaped her face perfectly. She looked pretty. She looked amazing.

Amazing? Did he just say amazing? What was wrong with him? He needed to get over this weird obsession he'd gotten for Belly the minute she had arrived. He cleared his throat, "You two look nice." He then stared down at his blueberry pancakes and started eating, not looking up at anyone.

He was going to have to find some way to avoid Belly for a while. He needed to get rid of this fascination with her. Just because she dressed differently didn't mean he should treat her differently. She was still bellybutton, nothing more. He needed to be himself; rude, sarcastic, smirky Conrad. Not Conrad who drools over a girl who's two years younger than him and he grew up with. He needed guy time, at a bar; with a bunch of hot chicks. Yes, that was _exactly _what he needed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

"What are you going to wear on your date with Parker?" Stephanie asked as we lay out on the deck, taking in all the UV rays.

"I haven't decided yet. Maybe that cute flowery dress we got on sale at Body Con?"

"Yeah, that one's cute. And it's casual but dressy so it doesn't matter if you know where you're going."

"Exactly." I smiled. I heard footsteps and laughter getting closer. The closer it got the louder and more obnoxious I realized the laughter was. I sat up and looked over at the privacy fences gate, right as it opened and a group of boys with Conrad walked over.

"Who's this pretty lady?" One with big green eyes and long, shaggy dog looking blonde hair asked.

I smiled, "I'm Isobel. You can call my belly."

"Belly, huh? That's cute. I'm Henry." He laughed. I looked around at the rest of the boys, some tall, some short. It didn't matter to me—I only had my eyes on one boy in the group; and he didn't give me the time of day.

"You guys wanna go swimming?" Conrad asked. He seemed eager to get away.

"Sure." Henry looked my way, "You want to join us, my lady?" The way he said 'my lady' rubbed me the wrong way. I wasn't use to guys hitting on me yet and so far, I didn't like it. I liked the attention—yes. But the way there eyes lit up as if they knew I wouldn't sleep with them and they were ready for a challenge frightened me. I shook my head, "Nah, I'd rather layout and tan." I smiled wetly as if his comment hadn't freaked me out. I saw Conrad's tense shoulders relax and hope sparked in me that he would've been upset if I'd agreed to swim with this Henry guy.

"But you're welcome to swim in the pool and enjoy the view." I said in my best sexy voice. Stephanie and I also worked on this over the past couple months. It took awhile for me to get use to dropping my voice an octave and flip my hair to make me seem sexy. It was the hardest thing I'd ever had to learn; but it was definitely paying off by the way Henry seemed to be drooling all over me.

He turned toward the group of guys, "What do ya say boys?" he asked them happily.

"We're staying." They all said at different times. I looked at Conrad to see his reaction. He just looked bored; no expressions on his face whatsoever. Obviously I hadn't gotten him jealous enough for me to see it through his platonic face. So I quickly added, "But I have to leave all of you soon. I have a date tonight and I need to start getting in about an hour or so."

Some of the boys faces fell, others just shrugged. Henry smiled thought, "Then we'll cherish the time we have with you, we wouldn't expect you to not have a date with how smokin' you are."

This made my confidence shoot up; I was getting boys to notice me, which meant Conrad had to be noticing me too. Conrad cleared his throat, "I'm gonna go change. Go ahead and get in." He glared at me as he walked away; probably because I stole the spotlight from him. He wasn't use to not having all of the attention around a bunch of people with him being an amazing baseball player. Steph looked at me quizzically as if to say 'what's up his butt?'. I shrugged; Conrad was too confusing to figure out.

*_an hour later*_

I sat up and started picking up my things sitting on the table between Steph and I. Parker would be here by 7, it was already 5:47; and I still needed to shower.

"Awe, leaving us so soon darlin'?" Henry joked from the pool. He'd been very flirty for the past hour and every time he stopped Conrad would glare at me as if to say 'leave my friends alone'. It wasn't my fault they found me attractive. He could shove his crappy attitude up his ass for all I cared.

"Yepp. My date will be here soon. I need to shower." I walked off and heard Henry's response behind me, "Care if I join?" I froze, in shock. I heard some boys snicker and laugh, splashing him with water. Stephanie was beside me mouthing the words, _be sexy, say something sexy or funny!_

I looked over my shoulder at the boys in the pool, looking at Henry, "I'd say go ahead and join, but I highly doubt you could handle all of this." I said as I ran my hands down my newly sun-tanned skin.

I turned and ran-walked into the house not wanting to wait for a response—I knew it would be inappropriate and I'd given everything Steph had taught me into that last comment. I wouldn't have a sexy or funny comeback if he'd said something else. I realized I was holding my breath until Steph and I were in my room and I flung myself onto the bed, panting.

She lay down beside me, "That was amazing! Did you see the look on his face? He was completely shocked!" She squealed. I giggled, "That was pretty good wasn't it?"

"Totally. Now let's get you ready for Mr. Hot Tot Parker."

After a quick shower, Stephanie did my eye make-up with a light brown color, just a smidge of eye liner and mascara with a dab of blush. When I looked in the mirror I looked like I woke up naturally looking this good. I grabbed the floral print smocked strapless dress we'd gotten for about 6$ bucks at Body Central. I strapped on my favorite pair of shoes—mixed media feathered sandals. They were so cute I couldn't resist buying them. Stephanie said I wouldn't be able to wear them with anything cause of the many different colors; but it matched this dress perfectly.

We let my naturally dark brown hair cascade in waves around my shoulders, finally ending above my waist. We fixed my wet bangs so they dried covering my forehead and shaping my heart shaped face.

I heard the doorbell ring and I jumped at the sound. I heard someone answer the door, "Hey, I don't think we've met- I'm Jeremiah." I could just see Jeremiah shaking Parker's hand like my dad would've done if he were here. I flushed red as I headed down the stairs.

When I rounded the corner to the door, I froze. Everyone was at the door chatting away at Parker, like an interrogation or something. I felt my face go blood shot red completely embarrassed with everybody.

"Oh my- belly! You look amazing!" Susannah said happily. Steven glared at me then walked past me and up the stairs; someone's grouchy. Jeremiah smiled at me and Conrad was looking at the ground when I walked over. I looked at Parker.

He was even cuter in clothes, I decided instantly. He had on a nice collared bright yellow polo shirt and dark washed jeans. The colors contrasted with each other and made his skin look tanner, if that was possible. His hazel eyes glowed with what seemed to be excitement.

"You look very pretty tonight." He said in a very gentlemanly voice. He was trying to impress my mother and Susannah. I couldn't blame him; they were kind of intimidating. I smiled at him sweetly, "Thanks. You look very spiffy yourself."

Did I just say spiffy? In a flirty tone? With my mom standing like 5 feet away? I was losing my mind. But Parker eased the tension I was feeling with laughter, "Spiffy? I like it. You're too cute." He chuckled more to himself this time shaking his head.

I saw my mom smile out of the corner of my eye and knew she approved of my date, relaxing I grabbed his hand, "We should get going." I said as I stepped out the door and pulled on his hand.

"Okay. Nice meeting you Mrs. Warner and Mrs. Fisher." He smiled at them as I tugged him away. When we were far enough away I asked, "Did they bombard you with questions? If so, I'm so, so sorry."

He smiled at me, "Yes they did but they were simple questions I expected to get asked. Don't worry about it, okay?"

We kept walking until we came up to a sleek black pick-up truck. He opened the passenger door and motioned for me to get in. He was a complete gentlemen when it came to dating, I could tell. I wondered why he didn't have a girlfriend; he was really sweet.

We made small talk on our way to town. Once we got there he pulled into a parking spot by a small little restaurant, "Where are we?"

"It's this new restaurant that just opened here. It's supposed to have the best noodles and breadsticks ever. It's called Fizzoli's."

Hearing him talk about food made my stomach growl. I blushed realizing I hadn't eaten since one.

"Sorry.."

He chuckled, "No, I'm glad you're hungry. Most girls I take out just pick at their food all night. I'm glad I found a different girl who will eat her food."

I wondered about his ex-girlfriends becoming curious, "Is different a good thing?" I questioned hoping he'd say yes.

He grabbed my hand, "It's a wonderful thing." He helped me out of the car then and led me into the tiny little Italian restaurant. We both order the fettuccini noodles with water and we mostly ate in silence but he'd ask a question about my home life or what I like to do for fun every once and a while. When we finally finished he paid and we walked out.

"That was so good." I said smiling up at him. He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. I was happy he did that but I felt like I should've felt a zing or something. Like you're supposed to get when you know he's the guy for you. But I didn't feel anything.

I realized then we weren't walking toward his car. We were going the opposite direction. "Where are you taking me?" I asked, eager to know.

"I thought we could go for some ice cream at the frozen yogurt place down here." He pointed ahead of us.

"Oh, okay." We walked in a somewhat comfortable silence occasionally talking about school and sports. He played basketball and football. I could tell by the way his muscles sort of stuck out from under his yellow polo. I lifted y finger to the collar of his shirt and flicked it, "You know, this color really suits you. It makes your eyes pop." I made a popping sound with my lips, hopping it was cute. He laughed and stopped walking pulling me to him.

I looked up into his bright hazel eyes and I could see he wanted to kiss me. I hoped it reflected in my own I eyes, because I sure wanted to taste his lips. He bent his head and swiftly laid a kiss on my mouth. It was a sweet gesture and we were soon strolling hand in hand with each other until we got to the ice cream shop. This night was more perfect then I could hope for—any girl could hope for, for that matter. So why did I feel like something was missing?

Conrad:

I was sitting at the end of the table, my armed draped around a hot blonde from the bar the guys and I had just come from. We picked up ht chicks very easily and decided we'd take them to get ice cream at Freddie's Frozen Yogurt place before we headed to the beach for some _private time_ with our girls. I heard the door chime and usually I wouldn't care to look up to see who had just come in, but for some odd reason I did.

And there she was holding hands with that Parker guy. He said something to her and she started giggling, not even noticing that I was there. It kind of hurt to know she hadn't even noticed me.

_Snap out of it!_ I silently urged myself. Why did I care if she noticed me? I didn't and that's why it didn't make since. I turned to my date and kissed her on the cheek, "I like your hair." I said as I twirled it around my fingers.

I glanced at belly from the corner of my eye and she was staring at me. I kept playing with the girls' hair, acting as I if I hadn't seen Belly. I didn't need her thinking I followed her or that I had taken the time to notice her presence in the yogurt shop when I had a hot chick with me.

"Hey, Con." I looked up to see Belly smile and wave. Parker nodded in my direction like all guys do to say hello. I nodded back and smiled a little back at Belly. She turned to Parker and they started talking again.

Why was her being there so aggravating? Was it because she was with Parker? Or was it because I knew now that I'd seen her, I wouldn't be able to get her out of my mind? It's taken me an hour to forget about the way she looked in the short little dress that flattered her curvy body in every way possible. I took a deep breath- stop thinking about Belly, you're getting laid tonight by this hot chick, Courtney, beside you! Stay focused. I exhaled out of my nose and turned to face Courtney, interacting with would keep my mind on getting laid than on Belly in that torturing dress.

Suddenly, a bad thought came to my mind: what if Belly planned on having Parker put his hands on her? She'd told us that if a guy put his hands on her it would be because she asked him to. Would she ask him too? I didn't want to think of Parker touching Belly in places where he was sure no man had gone before.

I stopped thinking about Parker for a second; had no man gone there before? There's no way. She was only sixteen. But at her age I'd been there, plenty of times. Was Belly known as 'easy' at her school? I seriously hoped not. She was too sweet and innocent to be a slut like some girls at my school.

Except she didn't seem sweet and innocent when she told off Steven. The thought sent chills through my body and not good ones. I remembered how solid and confident she had seemed when she'd said it. I'd never heard Belly say anything like that or thought she'd ever say something so inappropriate. It'd always been easy for Jeremiah and I not to crush on Belly as little kids, like when boys first start to notice girls. She was younger and like a sister to us. Now that she acted like a real sixteen year old girl, she was confusing me.

"Ready to get out of here?" Courtney purred in my ear.

"Sure." I said eager to leave Belly and thoughts of her behind, getting lost in what Courtney had to offer.

I put my mind of Belly as I made my way out the door to a night full of fun and relaxing. This was exactly what I'd had in mind when I left the house.

Belly:

I watched Conrad get up and leave with that blonde skank hanging off of him. I knot grew in my stomach. I knew exactly what he'd be doing tonight. I shuddered, and Parker thought I was cold from eating the ice cream and he offered me his jacket. Gosh, he is so sweet. Why am I thinking of Conrad when I have Parker?

I grabbed Parkers hand and pulled him toward the door, "Let's head back to your truck." He nodded and intertwined our fingers again and we walked quietly for a few minutes. I could see the truck from where we were when he blurted, "Are you trying to get away from me?" I looked at him and he averted my gaze, a slight blush in his cheeks.

"No, I'm not trying to get away from you."

"Then why are so insistent on getting to my truck?"

I smirked, "I was thinking we could park at the beach and make out in your truck… but if you'd rather I go home that's fine too." I let go of his hand and started to walk away. He quickly grabbed my arm and stepped in front of me, smiling.

"I'd love to make out with you in my truck."

I giggled, "Good." I took off running toward his truck and heard him coming after me. I beat him to the truck and hit it quickly, "Beatcha!" I said jokingly.

"Let's get to the beach, my little winner." I started cracking up at what he'd said as he pulled out of the parking lot. I laughed the whole way there as he tried to figure out what was so funny. I'd been laughing so hard tears were running down my face.

"You said my little winner, but it sounded like you said my little _wiener."_ He turned bright red and then started laughing with me.

"I'm sure the people around us thought I was crazy telling you I had a little wiener." He said once we'd composed ourselves. I giggled, "I'm sure they did."

We sat there for a minute, watching a group of people around a bonfire, mostly couples, laying in the sand kissing. I realized I'd mentioned making out and the beach. He was not going to make the first move.

I unbuckled my seat belt, "Slid over here." I said with a sly smile. He unbuckled too and did as I said. I didn't think about what I was doing, which I seemed to do a lot with him, but that didn't matter right now. I put my hand on his cheek and whispered, "Kiss me."

He immediately did as I asked. He kissed me soft at first, like a feather was being rubbed on my lips, but then things started to heat up.

I'd had hot make out sessions with Sam Tucker, a guy in my grade that I'd dated on and off since seventh grade. But I never felt like I'd had control of those make out sessions. He decided when and where, not me. Knowing I had the power made me giddy.

I licked Parkers bottom lip for permition to enter and he gladly let me. Our tongues battled and he slid his arms around my waist. He didn't try to pull me closer, so I ran my fingers through his hair, pulling him toward me. I broke away from him for a moment, positioning myself to where I was straddling his lap. I knew this could turn out bad, but at the moment I didn't care. I couldn't get the thought of Conrad screwing the blonde chick out of my mind, and I had to do something my anger toward him. Putting the energy toward making out with Parker seemed to be the only option.

I ran my fingers down is chest, leaning forward, I placed kisses on his neck, then up to his ear where I stopped to breath and I felt him slightly shudder from my breath on his neck. I kissed his jaw line and made my way to his lips again. As soon as our lips met, we were battling again and he moved his hands to my hips, pulling my hard onto him, he groaned. I felt slightly happy that my body had that affect on him, but also kind of scared. I didn't want him thinking we were going any further than this. He left my lips and kissed the base of my neck.

Sam was more of an attack my mouth, don't go slow and kiss your neck type of guy. I've never had a guy do this and it felt amazing. I felt light headed and I closed y eyes and threw my head back, giving him more access to my neck. He took advantage of what I was offering and nibbled on my neck, slowly making his way up. He stopped on a certain spot when I gasped. He started nibbling and licking, making it hard to concentrate. I was trying to remind myself not get carried away. But before I could even register my thoughts, a moan escaped my lips.

"Cripes, you're so hot." I heard Parker say against my neck, his breath making me shiver.

I giggled at what he said, "Cripes? Did you just say cripes?" I looked down at him as I grabbed his head in my hands and made him look at me.

"You're too cute." I said and he smiled, "I should probably get you home before things get out of hand. You're way to tempting."

"Did I tease a little too much?" I asked seriously.

"Yes, but I liked it. A lot." He grinned, showing me his white teeth.

"Good. Because I foresee us having more make out sessions like this one."

His eyebrows shot up in delight, "So, there's another date for us, soon, I hope?"

"Oh, of course."

"Awesome." I slid off of him and we buckled ourselves and he headed for the beach house. I checked the clock; 11: 53. I had exactly seven minutes to make it back by curfew. I didn't worry about being ate thought, we were like 2 minutes away.

When we did pull up, he walked over to my side of the door and opened it, helping me out. He walked me to the door and stood in front of me, holding my hand.

"I had a great time tonight."

"Me too." I wrapped my arms around him, fully aware that people were watching through the kitchen window. I kissed him, closed mouth and no tongue, but it was still good. He tasted like minty fresh gum.

"Goodnight, Isabel." He said as he walked backward toward his truck.

"'Night." I said and walked into the house. I made my way to the kitchen, expecting Stephanie to be there. No luck. I found Steven, Jeremiah and Conrad in the kitchen drinking beer.

"Hey guys. How was your night?" I asked as I made my way to the fridge for some water.

"It was good." They said in unison.

"How was yours?" Steven asked nonchalantly.

I smiled at them, "Good. He took me to the restaurant in town for dinner. It's really good, we should all go sometime. Anyway, we then went to get ice cream where we saw you,"- I pointed in Conrad's direction-"and then we went for a drive in his truck. It was nice."

Conrad snorted, "Yeah, it must've been nice for him having his hands all over you."

I turned at least ten different shades of red. Steven' eyes flickered a moment then he took a deep breath. I knew he was trying to hold it in.

I couldn't tell from the smirk on Conrad's face if he'd seen us in his truck or if he was referring to the porch, so I played dumb.

"It was just a innocent kiss." I waved it off as if it were nothing before I took a swig of my water. I almost choked when I heard Conrad's answer, "Yeah, totally innocent when you were straddling his lap, letting him run his hands all over you…. Completely innocent." He smiled wickedly at me and I thought I saw another emotion behind his features but it quickly vanished. Steven looked between Con and I.

"What'd you mean?" Steven asked. Jeremiah looked at me as if to say '_RUN!_'. But all Conrad said was, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. But I was at the beach tonight, hanging out a girl. I saw a lot of things tonight." He smirked at me once more, giving me a cold stare. He was acting like the old Conrad from last summer. He then bounded up the stairs out of sight.

"What'd he mean?" Steven pressed.

"Nothing. He kissed me in his truck too, but it was like the one on the porch." I lied. He still looked suspicious but gave up after about five minutes, "I'm going to bed." He left me with Jeremiah.

"So what really happened?" He questioned. I smiled widely at my best friend, walking up the stairs backward until I could barely see him through the dimly lit house.

"I don't kiss and tell."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

Stephanie tugged on my arm, "Come on, I want to go in that little boutique over there. It had some adorable swimsuits in the window."

Steph made me get up early this morning even though Parker and I had gone out the night before on our, what was it now; our sixth date? He'd taken me to his house to meet his little brothers, Jason and Xavier. They were the cutest little boys I've ever met in my whole life! They kept giggling and whispering "Are you Parker's girlfriend?"

I'd watched Parkers cheeks flush over and over every time they asked. It was too cute. Parker was so sweet I knew where the boys got it from. He and I were getting sort of serious. I mean, Sam Tucker and I had told everyone we were bf and gf after three dates. I was wondering if Parker was stalling because he didn't want to be my boyfriend or if he just didn't know how to ask. I was getting impatient.

To top it off, Steven wouldn't leave Parker alone ever sense our first date three weeks ago. He interrogated him with twenty different questions every time he came over or came to pick me up. I was getting tired of it and I could tell he would eventually scare Parker off. Which is exactly what he wanted to do; but I refused to let that happen. I like Parker and he was here to stay until I said he could go: end of story.

"Okay, fine; but were only staying in there for twenty minutes. We've already spent enough for one day." I said as I looked into my five different shopping bags. Each held about two or three pairs of shorts or shirts and there were some dresses. I have no idea why Steph wanted to shop so bad, we'd gone on a shopping spree before we left for cripes sakes! I had enough clothes for the next year.

I heard my iPhone start playing "Call Me Maybe". I smiled and reached into my bag for it; Parker had set it as my ringtone on our second date. It was so cute when he did that I couldn't resist him any longer. I'd pulled him behind a tree and made out with him like crazy for being as sweet as he was. He didn't complain when I did either; he just grinned at me.

I answered quickly, "Hey."

"Hey sweetstuff,"-I giggled at the nickname he gave me- "Want to go to a party tonight?"

"Whose party?"

"Tanner Woods. The guy with the huge four story house- ya know who I'm talking about?"

Of course I did. Tanner was the biggest perv I'd ever met. He was like a piranha when it came to girls; he would zero in on one he thought looked appetizing and then nibble on her until she let him bite. It was disgusting to watch.

"Yeah, course. And yes, I'd love to go."

I could just see him smiling wherever he was, "Awesome. Pick you up at eight."

"Cool." I hung up quickly and looked through the store for Stephanie. She was talking to some red headed girl. When I walked up and got a closer look, I almost did a double take. This girl was beautiful; her red hair was more of a light peach color, long and straight down to her butt. She had on white tiny shorts with a pink cami and ballet flats.

Steph saw me approach and she looked kind of edgy, "Hey." I said in a breezy tone shooting Steph a 'what's wrong?' look. She swallowed and then answered, "Belles, this is Callie. She goes to Florida State with Conrad."

She looked at me with wide eyes. I wasn't catching on. Callie extended her hand and I took it, shaking it lightly, "Glad to meet you. Stephanie here tells me you're a family friend of Conrad's. I was wondering if you could give me directions to his house… I was hoping to surprise him." She smiled sweetly, her eyes twinkling.

Oh no. Oh no, no, no! This girl liked Conrad. I could see it in her twinkling eyes when she talked about him. My stomach dropped; had he been dating her at college? Why was she here if they weren't dating anymore? They couldn't be because he'd been with that Courtney girl last week; unless he was cheating on her. This made me feel bad, but also kind of good. Gosh, I was a terrible person.

"Surprise him?" I asked innocently dropping her hand and looking at her curiously.

"Yeah… He called me the other day and told me he missed me. We were taking a break for the summer. We dated his whole freshmen year."

I felt my stomach droop lower, if that was possible, "How old are you?"

"Twenty. I was sophomore while he was a freshman."

Stephanie looked at me, making sure I didn't pass out I'm sure. I seriously felt like I could at any moment. Conrad had had a girlfriend all this past year and never told anybody? Unless he did tell everyone and no one told me on purpose.

"Have you met Susannah yet?"

"Yes, she's such a sweetheart. I met her over Christmas break. I didn't want to at first, but he was persistent saying she'd love me and all, so I finally gave in." she giggled at herself, "He can be very persuasive."

I smiled, even though I felt like throwing up at this news; he'd liked her enough to introduce her to Susannah? On Christmas! His relationship with this girl must've been serious. So why am I finding out about it now?

"Do you want to come back to the house with us and surprise him now? I know he's home. The boys were going to get into the pool after we left. It's only been about an hour." I said in the fakest happy tone I could manage to get out. I saw Stephanie trying to catch my eye to give me an apologetic stare. I didn't need her sympathy. I could handle this. Besides, I had Parker right? Sweet, innocent Parker; who was picking me up for a party tonight.

Callie's eyes widened and she broke out into a huge grin, "Really? You don't care if I tag along?"

"Of course not! Any friend of Con's is a friend of mine." Even if she was sent to torture me, I said to myself as an afterthought.

"Thanks so much." She squealed.

We drove home in the SUV, Steph and I engaging in conversation with Callie. She rambled on about things she was interested in, what her major was and random stuff. We found out she was a cheerleader for their college's football and basketball teams, she's majoring in pre-med, and she met Conrad when he'd gotten dared to ask her out. This girl had everything. As we pulled into the drive way, I noticed the boys were still swimming.

I also realized something; I was nothing compared to this girl. I couldn't compete with her for Con's attention if I wanted too. My theory, which I was hoping would be wrong, was right. When we walked through the privacy gate and Conrad noticed Callie, he did a triple take. As did all three of them.

"Callie?" Conrad asked as if he didn't believe she was really there.

"Hey!" She said excitedly, "I ran into your family friends in a clothing store and Belles here invited me back so I could surprise you- Surprise!" she threw her arms out to emphasize 'surprise'. Conrad's gaze turned to me. He just stared at me blankly. I smiled at him weakly, just wanting to get out of there before they started groping each other.

"Nice to meet ya." Steven said as he got out, soaking wet, and shook her hand, "You too." She replied. Jeremiah smiled at her, "Hey, Jeremy. Good to see you." Jere nodded his head in response like guys do. My mouth almost dropped open. Jeremiah had met her and didn't tell me? What the hell? We told each other everything, I think Conrad getting into a serious relationship counted as something important for him to tell me.

I cleared my throat, making everyone look my way.

"I'm going to head inside… It was nice meeting you Callie." I said quickly as I walked toward the sliding screen door that lead into the living room, "Come on, Steph." I heard Stephanie's footsteps behind me and was great full that for once she didn't argue with me.

Once inside my room, I started hyperventilating, "He has a girlfriend? And no one told me!" I said in a harsh whisper, afraid someone might be eavesdropping.

"Well, obviously they're not together right now. They were during the school year, but she even admitted they were on a break and she just wanted to surprise him." Stephanie offered, trying to soothe me a little. It worked.

"But still; I can't believe it."

"Stop thinking about it."

"I can't!"

"Then I'll take your mind off it." She dumped all the clothes id bought today on my bed and started going through them.

"Let's find something for you to wear on your date tonight with Parker. Where are you going?"

"To a party."

"Whose party?"

"Tanner's." I couldn't seem to form sentences. I could only answer short, easy questions. My mind was reeling with pictures of her and Conrad together; and they were pictures I hoped I'd never have to see in real life.

"Okay, I think I know what you should wear. Do you care if it's slightly dressy and extremely dressy?" She asked smiling.

I forced a small smile onto my lips and plopped into a chair, "No."

I watched her walk out of the room and return a few minutes later with six different dresses in hand, "We're going to have every boy- _including_ Conrad- drooling all over you tonight."

She picked through her own dresses surveying everyone, trying to decide if I could pull it off. I wasn't really paying attention. I just sat there like a motionless robot or something. She finally decided on a dark pink criss cross ponte knit tank dress with tall black stilettos. She shoved me into the bathroom and ordered me to try it on.

I stepped out, and felt kind of uncomfortable. The dress was tighter and shorter than any dress I'd ever wear. I knew Steven wasn't going to like it. The heels were already starting to hurt my perfectly manicured feet.

She gasped, "You. Look. Fabulous."

"Now your hair needs to be done. Sit."

When I didn't move, from shock because of her shock, she grabbed me and pulled me forward, "Now… I'm thinking pull it into a ponytail, curling it, and leaving your bang natural…"

She wasn't asking so she didn't wait for a response. She just started working, yanking and pulling on my head, hard. At one point I actually yelped because she'd accidentally gotten the curler to close to my head. "Sorry." Was all she said and she went back into the zone. She did a smokey eye, eyeliner and mascara for my make-up. She put clear gloss on my lips and told me to stand. I did as I was told and she spun me in circles.

"Gosh, I'm good!" she clapped for herself and I couldn't help but giggle.

"You're so self absorbed" I joked.

"I know." She smiled wickedly. I checked the time. It was 8:21.

Parker! He said he'd be here at 8! That's when I heard voices… one girl, four boys. Oh,_ holy cripes. _They were probably driving him crazy. I grabbed a black purse and shoved my phone into it. I slowly made my way down the stairs, trying not to fall in my heels, and successfully made it down without harming myself. Woohoo! Brownie points for Belly! I giggled at my obnoxious self and made my way outside.

The sliding door was open and I could hear their conversation, "… that's cool. How long have you guys been dating?" Steven asked. Conrad answered, "We dated all year and decided to take a break.."

I stepped outside and looked directly at Parker, who was standing in front of everyone else who was sitting. He hadn't noticed me yet, so I walked up beside him and grabbed his hand. He looked at me and his eyes almost bugged out of his head, "Wow…. You look… erm… great." He had trouble getting it out because Steven was scowling at him for looking at me.

I looked at Steven and rolled my eyes, "What'd ya want me to wear? I nunneries outfit? I'm going to a party. Grow up." He looked speechless. Well, that's a first. I forced myself not to look at Conrad, but I did smile at Jere who had a weird look on his face.

"Let's go." I started tugging on Parker' hand and walked backwards. Please, dear lord, don't let me fall in front of them!

"Uhm, okay… See ya guys." He waved at them and we walked to his car. When we were in the safety of his truck, he looked over at me and smiled, "You're smokin' hot." I felt the heat rise in my cheeks.

"Thanks… it was for you." Okay, so I lied who it was for. Big deal. I wasn't about to tell him I dressed like this to torture Conrad. That'd end with us fighting and I didn't want to fight with him.

"Let's get to this party. I want to show my girlfriend off to everyone and make them jealous." He said playfully.

"So, I'm your girlfriend?" I questioned.

He turned red, "Uhh, yeah… if you want to be."

I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "Of course I want to be, silly."

We made our way to the party, and we held hands as we walked in. guys turned their head and looked my way making Parker put his arm around my waist and pull me close, "You're mine." He whispered in my ear and his breathed tickled me.

"I know." I smiled up at him as we made our way to the kitchen, he grabbed a beer for him and a strawberry wine cooler for me, "Want it?" he asked.

I didn't really drink; but I had had a wine cooler before and they weren't like wine or beer. They had a sweet taste to them, so I decided it wouldn't hurt, "Sure."

We sat in the kitchen laughing and talking for over an hour drinking.

"Have you ever gone skinny dipping?" I asked randomly changing the topic of our conversation.

He smiled, "Can't say I have. Have you?"

"Nope… do you want too?" He looked surprised at my invitation.

"Yeah, sure, we can do that for one of our dates." He laughed.

"No, I mean now." His eyes widened, "The beach is right behind Tanner's house. I don't think anyone's out there. Do you want too?" I have no idea what made me brave enough to admit I wanted to skinny dip with him. Maybe I was the wine cooler, I did feel a little tingly; but it was a good tingly. I didn't want the feeling to go away. I hopped off the bar stool I'd been sitting on and realized how sore my butt was from sitting so long.

I tugged on his arm, dragging him toward the open back door. He let me drag him until we were half way down the beach and he stopped, looking at me seriously he asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I smiled, "Yepp. It'll be fun. Here are the rules, no peeking or toughing until we're in the water, okay?"

He still looked concerned, "What if someone see's? Or your brother's here and see's?"

The house was far enough away and it was so dark I couldn't make out the people on the patio.

"No one will see. It's too dark and we're far enough away."

He still didn't budge. "Please?" I asked sweetly. He let his shoulders fall, defeated, "Fine. But one sign of someone else and I tackling you into the water so no one else can see you naked, got it?" he grinned mischievously.

"Fair enough." I walked over to rock and stepped behind, starting to undress. He did the same behind a different rock. He laughed and said, "Ladies first." I giggled like a little school girl.

"No peeking!" I screamed and took two large steps and dove into the ocean. The water was refreshing to my body and I came up when I couldn't hold my breath anymore. I was in waist deep water and I crouched down so he couldn't see anything put my shoulders up.

"Come one in!" I yelled.

I saw him dash out from behind the rock and I looked away, following the rules, even if I didn't want too.

Once he was waist deep like me, he came towards me. We were about five feet apart, and I wanted to feel his body pressed to mine. I'd never been this physically attracted to a guy before, but I was nervous. In a way, I wanted him to make the first move.

It was like he read my mind, "Come here." He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. Our bodies touched and excitement shot through me. His chest was rock solid against mine and I felt him shudder from the contact. He kept it to where only our chest touched and nothing more. I was disappointed because in that moment, I wanted to touch and feel him. _All_ of him.

"Kiss me." I said. He didn't wait a second before crashing his lips to mine. I felt like I was doped up on drugs. It felt good but I always thought it'd feel… perfect, or right when I did this with the guy I was suppose to fall in love with. Not that I expected Parker to be that guy; but at the moment I wished he was.

He licked my bottom lip and I opened, our tongues battling. I didn't want to tease him, but I wanted to be close to him. I wrapped my legs around him, and felt his whole body shake and he groaned into my mouth. He broke the kiss quickly.

"We need to stop." He said breathlessly, unwrapping my legs from his waist. I squeezed tight so he couldn't move them.

"Please, Isabel, you're killing me. If we don't stop, I'm going to take you right here, right now, in the ocean."

For some odd reason the thought didn't scare me. Not that I wasn't a virgin- I totally was. But losing my virginity to a guy like Parker? I couldn't really think of a better guy to lose it too. He'd be sweet to me about it, not push me, try to stop me(like he was doing now), and treat me right afterwards.

"No. Just kiss me. Please." I begged, he groaned and his lips were on mine again. I tasted a light taste of beer on his tongue and it intoxicated me, making my head fuzzy. I pulled him tighter against me with my legs and rubbed my chest against his. He moaned. I was high on excitement that I was doing this to his body with mine. He left my mouth trailing kisses down my neck, to my collar bone, finding my sensitive spot he liked to tease me with. He licked and nibbled there as I moaned and ran my hands up and down his back. I felt him go lower. He started trailing kisses down between my breast and I gasped, not expecting it. He stopped immediately looking up at me, "Sorry, I got a little carried away."

"No, no, keep going. I like it." He ducked his back down and continued kissing in that spot. As soon as he made his way back up, I ducked my head and started sucking on his neck, I even bite him and I felt him squeeze my waist with pleasure.

We were so lost in kissing and feeling each other's bodies touching we hadn't heard anyone approach the beach standing about ten feet away from the shore line and we weren't that much farther out.

"Did you guys get into the ocean to make out in your clothes?" I heard Jeremiah snort with laughter. I made out Steven, Conrad, and Jeremiahs figures and some others too that looked like girls. I assumed one was Callie. I retorted to Jere, "Of course not." I unwrapped my legs from Parker, but kept my chest pressed against his under the water.

Jeremiah wasn't understanding what I was saying, "Of course not, you're not stupid Belly. You brought swimsuits huh?"

I laughed, "Try again." I smiled at them as they walked to the shore line. I could see them clearly and I knew they could see me clearly.

Steven's face turned bright red as he registered what I meant.

"Please… do NOT tell me you're… you're.. _naked_?"

I knew I was going to be in trouble, but I didn't care. I giggled, "BINGO!" I shouted at him.

I looked at Jere then whose face was a mixture of feelings: confusion, surprise and anger. I looked at Conrad and his face was deadly pale. So pale he looked sick.

"ISABEL! GET YOUR ASS OUT NOW!" Steven bellowed.

I was having way to much fun; I knew he wouldn't come into get me, so I was safe just where I was, "Don't you mean my _naked _ass?" I joked.

"I am not joking. Out. Now."

"No. You can't tell me what to do."

"I'm serious, Isobel." He yelled.

"If you guys want to stay and watch be my guest. But like I said before. If a guy puts his hands on me, it's because I want him to. I WANT Parker's hands on me." I seethed at him. Parker continued to stay quiet at my side, letting me handle this.

"I'll tell mom."

"Go ahead."

Steven didn't move for a second and then he turned and marched off; his date right behind him. Jeremiah went after him with his date. Conrad just stood there.

"Belles, you really shouldn't have done that. You're making things with Steven worse." He said calmly. I'd never seen him so calm before. It was like he didn't even care. He then took Callie by the hand and walked off toward the house.

"We probably should get out." Parker said quietly, as he took my hand and smiled.

"Okay… no peeking!" I joked and splashed him with water and took over taking cover behind the rock. I grabbed the towels we'd gotten before we came out here and dried off, putting everything back on.

I knew I shouldn't have been cruel and humorous with Steven about the whole situation that went down; but what else was a girl to do?

Conrad:

I was seething; on the inside, that is. When I told Belly she shouldn't be rude to Steven, I was completely calm. I still looked calm and completely bored; but there was a giant burning sensation in my stomach from having to that.

At first, I really did believe they had their clothes on Belly wasn't the skinny dipping type. At least that's what I had thought. When I'd realized they were naked, pictures of them doing it in her bedroom and the house popped into my head. How many times have they been alone I the house together? Was this their first time doing it? Were they even doing it or just fooling around? I had so many question that I couldn't ask. It was driving me insane!

Plus the fact that Callie was here didn't help things. I'd said we needed a break for a reason. I felt like we'd gotten to serious too fast; and no she was here as a surprise. From Isabel herself.

God, that girl was firecracker. You never know what she's going to do next. She always surprises you. This time though, I didn't really enjoy either surprise. I specifically hated the second surprise.

I turned toward Callie, "Hey, I'm going to head home. Do you want a ride to your place?" She smiled.

"No… were still on a break. I'm going to stay and mingle; but thanks for the offer."

Phew, "Okay cool." I took off in my red Nissan truck, ad pulled into our driveway quickly. I walked inside, going through everything that just happened. How could Belly do that? Was this the new Belly? And why did this Belly bother me so much? Was it because she made me jealous? Or because it made me crave her, want her? I didn't want to think of Belly sexually; but I did. After watching her date Parker for a month and all the tight tops and short shorts she wore for him, drove me crazy. I'd sometimes catch myself dreaming of her in a sexual way… like I was doing now. I took my clothes off and put them in the laundry basket, making my way to the bathroom. I turned on the water, making sure it was cold and got in.

I let the cold water run over me and wash away the sexual tension in his body. I started to relax. Then a terrible thought came to my mind.

I was going to be taking a lot of cold showers for the next two months if I kept thinking of Belly this way; and for some odd reason, I knew I would be.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

I cracked open the door and peered outside to see if the coast was clear. I'd done I good job of staying away from the boys for the past couple days, since the whole naked-ocean thing. I knew we'd eventually have to see each other but putting it off for another day or two wouldn't hurt.

I ran down the stairs and out the door before I could even see if anyone was around. I walked to the SUV and hopped in. as I backed out of the drive-way I called Parker.

He answered on the second ring, "Hey."

"Hello. What are your plans for the day?"

"Nothing much just some family stuff. Why?"

"I was thinking we could go to the movies or something."

"How about we have a movie night at your house instead?"

My heartbeat sped up at the thought of us cuddling on the couch in front of Steven, "Do you want a death wish?" I ask completely serious.

Parker laughs, "No, but a movie night where they know we're not doing anything would probably help our case right now." He had a point. If we hung out at the house there was no chance of anything happening because someone was always home.

"Okay, fine. We should have a movie marathon party." I park in an empty space in front of the movie store.

"What's your favorite movie?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm at the movie store now, what movies do you want?"

"Mhmmm." I can just see Parker putting his hand to his chin, pretending he really had to think about it.

"Come on! Give me some options."

"I like sports movies." He states.

"Me too. How about 'The Longest Yard'?"

"Yeah, I like that movie. You should get a chick flick too."

"Okay, what chick flick doesn't make you want to throw up?" I ask as I scan the isle until my eyes land on 'The Longest Yard'. I grab it and make my way to the romantic comedy section.

"I like romantic comedies most."

I smiled when I saw 'Bride Wars', "I found the perfect movie! See you at seven!" I hung up the phone without even saying good bye and checked out quickly. I needed to run by the store to find a comfortable-lounge-around-the-house-look for tonight.

I went into Victoria's Secret and an hour later came out with a new pair of pink fleece cropped yoga pants and a white swing tank that had '_beach babe' _written across it in pink. It was the perfect outfit to look comfy yet sexy. I couldn't help but smile all the way home.

_Around 9:30_

I heard some giggling and instant put a little space between Parker and I on the couch. I didn't need Steven up my ass later; but it wasn't Steven who came through the door. It was, of course, Conrad with his hot older college girlfriend, Callie. As always she looked amazing in a peach colored dress that matched her long straight hair perfectly. She looked like a friggin' model. I was surprised Conrad even bothered to take his eyes off her and look at me.

"Hey guys." He said as he took Callie's hand and pulled her towards the chair beside the couch, "Mind if we join?"

"Not at all." Parker chimed in before I could protest. We'd just started watching 'Bride War'.

"Bride Wars? Did Belles here talk you into watching this?" Conrad asked with a smirk.

I scowled at him, "It's a good movie."

Callie piped up then, "Don't act like you don't like it Connie, you know you do."-She turned away from 'connie' and towards me-"It's one of my favorites and Conrad secretly loves it just as much as I do."

"Oh, he does, does he?" I ask with my eyebrows raised.

Parker nudges me, "Be nice." He whispers.

"I am." I whisper back. I wouldn't have a problem being nice if Conrad's date wasn't sitting in his lap. It was driving me crazy.

My plan for the summer sure as hell wasn't working; it was the first week in July and we'd been here for more than a month! We only had a month before we went back home; and what then? Nothing. Nothing at all; I'd be stuck seven hours away and Conrad would be an hour away from here with Callie. I'd accomplished nothing. The only thing I hated was that I was playing Parker. I liked the guy, I really did, but he didn't even compare to Conrad.

Yes, I am physically attracted to Parker, but who wouldn't be? The kids hot; but that's all it was- a physical attraction. Beyond that, I just wanted to be friends, not marry him.

About halfway through the movie, Callie piped up again, "We should play a game."

Parker smiled at her, "Alright. What did you have in mind?"

"Truth or Dare."

I shake my head, "Can't we just finish the movie?"

"Why? You have too many secrets that you don't want to share?" Parker joked.

I swallowed, _if only he knew_, I thought.

Conrad jumped up from his chair and sat on the floor with Callie beside him, "Let's play." He smirked at me.

"Fine." I sat on the floor across from Conrad, right beside Parker.

"Who's first?" Parker asked slapping his hands together in excitement.

Callie grinned, "Me! And I choose…" she looked at all of us intently.

"Belly."

I held the groan that wanted to escape my lips and cursed in my head.

"Truth or Dare?" she asked wickedly.

"Dare."

"I dare you too…" she sat and thought hard for about thirty seconds, "I dare you too take off an article of clothing every time someone says 'truth' as an answer."

"What?" I asked completely shocked.

"If someone says 'truth' as their answer take off an item of clothing. It's simple."

I growled under my breathe, "Fine." I wasn't about to back out of a dare. And besides, now it's my turn.

"I pick Parker. Truth or Dare?" I ask, hoping he picks dare.

He eyes me and says, "Truth." I sigh and take off my shirt revealing my lacey dream angels push up bra from Victoria's Secret. I instantly felt self conscious and I hated it.

Parker broke out in a slow side grin; he leaned over kissed me on the cheek. I smiled briefly, "Okay. So Parker, are you a virgin?" I asked innocently.

Parkers eyes widened and he looked completely shocked, "Uhm.. uh…" Callie and I started giggling like children, "It's just a question. Answer it." I urged, interested in the answer.

"Ur-uh… no, I'm not." He said as his cheeks turned red.

I touched his arm gently, "It's okay if you're not. No big deal; it's not like I'm going to dump you for not being one." I smiled and I felt him relax. I looked over at Conrad and an unknown feeling flashed across his face and then he just looked bored.

"Alright, Callie, truth or dare?" Parker asked.

"Dare." Whew, I thought I was going to have to take off more clothes and I wasn't wearing much.

"I dare you too… jump into the pool naked."

My mouth dropped open at the request, and even farther at Callie's reply, "Easy." She hopped up and ran out the sliding door, all of us hopping up and following. She took off her dress slowly, her back to us, as it hit the ground.

Her bare back was to us and I looked at the boys. They were both staring at her bare butt. Of course; she was wearing a thong. She slid the thin material down her legs and threw it on top of her dress. Callie looked over her shoulder and smiled before jumping into the pool cannon ball style.

I just stood there in disbelief at what was happening. By the time I broke out of my trance of pure shock, she was out of the pool and had a towel wrapped around her tiny frame.

"Connie, it's your turn."

I looked at Conrad. He looked normal, like Callie stripping hadn't fazed him at all.

"Parker, truth or dare?" he asked.

Parker shrugged, "Truth." He then turned to me and smiled. I forced a small smile back and took off my yoga pants to reveal matching lacey panties to my bra.

"Are you going out with Belles just to get in her pants?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk playing on his lips.

"Conrad!" I said angrily. I watched Callie try to hide a giggle.

"No, I like her…" I relaxed, "But that doesn't mean I don't want to be with her." I watched as Conrad tensed; of course he was like Steven, overprotective.

Callie jumped into the conversation before more could be said, "Moving on… Parker, choose someone." He looked at me.

"Dare." I said it almost automatically.

"Take off your bra."

My eyes widened, "What?"

"Take it off." Parker shrugged like it was no big deal. Take off my bra, and expose myself in front of Conrad? No way. No FRIGGIN' way!

"That's enough." I heard Conrad say, "That's a little far."

I flinched. He was treating me like a kid and I was acting like one. So what if I flashed them for a second? I could cross my arms over my boobs, no biggy… right? I mean, Callie just jumped into the pool butt-naked in front of all of us.

"No problem." I reached behind my back, finding the clasp; I unhooked it, letting my bra fall to the ground and quickly covering my chest with my arms, "There. I choose Conrad. Truth or dare?"

He just stared at me, no expression in those deep grey colored eyes of his. "Dare."

"Take off all your clothes and run across the beach like a crazy person."

Callie and Parker started laughing, "Okay, were done." Conrad said and started walking away, back into the house. I grabbed my bra, put it back on quickly and turned towards the other two. "Stay here, I'll be back."

I walked inside and found him in the kitchen, "So what? You're just done playing?" I ask my annoyance for him growing.

"Yes." He growled not facing me.

"We're playing a game, Conrad. Grow up."

He still didn't face me, "Put some clothes on Belly."

"So that's what this is about? That I stripped in front of Parker?" my voice wasn't level anymore and I was almost yelling.

Finally he turned towards me, eyes flashing with anger, "Yes! The guy even said he wanted in your pants and then he dared you to take your clothes off and you did! That's not okay, belly and it makes you look…." He trailed off, not finishing his outburst.

"Makes me look like a whore." I finished for him, not backing down.

"Just so you know, you don't control my actions. I chose to play this game. I chose to take off my clothes. And if I choose to sleep with Parker, it's NONE of your business."

Conrad's eyes grew large and then he grimaced, "Fine, be a whore if you want to Belly. I'm not the one that'll feel like shit when the great sex is over. You will."

He stormed past me and up the stairs. He was such a dick sometimes. He had the nerve to call me a whore when I was still a virgin, when he sleeps with anything that has a pulse. I'm pretty sure Conrad's name is the definition of asshole.

I walked back outside and forced a fake smile, "I think it's time for you guys to go… family emergency."

They both nodded and grabbed their stuff, Callie waved goodbye as Parker kissed me lightly.

"See you soon?"

"Of course. Bye."

I trudge up the stair and slammed my bedroom door for good measures. Conrad could suck it.

Conrad:

I heard Belly slam her door. God, why did she have to be difficult? Why couldn't she be like the old Belly? Where she just did what she was told and didn't take her clothes off in front of guys? Especially guys who wanted to sleep with her.

Belly is really naïve sometimes. I'm a guy, I know guys and how they think. I wasn't trying to be a buzz kill tonight, but as soon as Parker had dared her to take off her bra, he'd crossed a line.

Was it surprising yet erotic to see Belly dressed in so little? Definitely; she was ten times hotter in that lacey matching underwear set then she ever would be in a skimpy bathing suit.

I sat down on my bed and put my head in my hands. I groaned; why did she have to change? She's making it hard for me to resist her. I wonder if she knows what she's doing to my mind, what she's doing to my body. Does she know her presence is enough to make me smile? That every time she laughs, I wish I was the one who'd caused it? That every single time she walked around in a skimpy bikini, she made my heart race?

She had to know the affect she was having on me; but she seemed to be completely oblivious. This could possibly be from the fact that I learned to control my emotions, not letting any show unless I wanted them too. And boy, did I not want them too.

Then there was Callie. Yes, Callie is beautiful; some even say she's perfect, great body, pretty face, and amazing personality. Yet, there was something missing from the relationship. That was why I'd suggested a break. I didn't feel that… pulse racing reaction to her just sitting near me.

But I did feel that with Belly.

It was so wrong and twisted, it didn't make since. I grew up with Belly; she's like a little sister. I shouldn't like her, or want in like this, at all. But of course, if one person was going to get under my skin and drive me crazy, I'm not surprised it's Belly.

A memory flashed in my head as I laid back and thought more about Belly.

When we were little, I was the leader of everything. Steven was my beta because he was the second youngest. Jeremiah was like our little slave, while Belly was our helper. When one of us would get hurt, a cut or scrap, Belly would get the medicine and band aids. She'd quickly check the wound, wash it off with water and bandage us up. Steven hated it 'cause he didn't like having his little sister follow him around. When he'd complain, I'd automatically defend her.

My head started to ache from all these thoughts. Even back then I felt like I needed to stand up for her and protect her. But then it was cute, it was sweet of me and she loved it when I did it. Now, when she needed me to protect her most, she refused it and hated me for it.

I heard a knock on the door and before I could respond, Jeremiah walked in.

"Hey. What's up?" he asked casually. I could tell he was here for a reason, though.

"What'd Belly tell you?" I growled.

"She told me what happened tonight… I told her I'd come in here and grip at you for what you did."

"So do it already." I said as I flopped back down on the bed.

"Actually, I wanted to say thanks. And good job with running Parker away tonight."

I shot up quickly, sure I'd heard him wrong, "Did you just say good job? And wait, why are you thanking me?" completely puzzled I looked at my brother. He smiled.

"I don't like Parker being with Belly anymore than you do. And I said thanks, because… well, I like Belly…"

I swear, I felt my stomach dropped and anger shot threw my veins.

"…Like a sister." I finished for him, hoping he would not say what I knew he would.

"No, like a potential girlfriend."

"What?" I spat.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed how pretty Bely is. And how mature she is now."

"That doesn't mean she's not still our little Belly we've known forever." I argued, trying to change his mind.

"She's not a little kid anymore, Conrad. She's a hot teenage girl who's nothing like any other girls I've ever meet. She's cool and different. I like her. You can't change my mind."

"I'm not trying too." I snapped.

He had an amused expression on his face, "Yes you are. You don't want me dating Belly, do you?"

I stood up and brushed passed him, as I did I said, "I don't care what you do, just don't hurt her."

He sounded completely serious when he said, "Don't worry. I didn't intend too."

I left the room and went down stairs, plopping down on the couch I skimmed through the channels, finally settling on some sitcom. I was almost asleep when I heard giggling coming from upstairs. Then I heard Jeremiah say, "All you have to do is tell me when to stop."

I immediately jumped off the couch and practically ran upstairs as jealousy settled in my stomach. I didn't even knock, I just threw open Belly's door. The sight I saw wasn't what I'd expected, but still made me angry.

Jeremiah was on top of Belly straddling her as he tickled he stomach. Belly was holding onto Jere's arms with what looked like a death grip. All the happiness drained from her face when she saw me.

"What do you want?" she snapped as Jeremiah got off of her and she sat up.

"Nothing… thought I heard something." I cleared my throat, somewhat embarrassed by what I'd thought they'd been doing.

Jere's face lit up and he smiled slowly, "You definitely heard something." He said.

I rolled my eyes at him, but it still angered me, "Whatever. Night you too." I turned and shut the door behind me.

Obviously Jeremiah's comment was meant as 'I'm just getting started with her'. This shot jealousy and rage through my body. Why do I keep reacting like this? Stop! Stop it. You don't like Belly. You don't like her at all.

I repeated this to myself as I fell asleep, fully aware that it was so not true. I more than liked my little Belly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

I looked over at Belly and smiled, "Ya know, you're gonna die from an intake of too much sugar." I said jokingly.

She laughed, "Jere, you can't die from too much sugar. Mow shut up and let me enjoy my popsicle."

She laid back on the blanket I had laid out on the sand for us to sit on. We were enjoying a very hot day at the beach, with popsicles and cherry cokes; Belly's favorite snack. She'd said she needed time away from Parker and I was happy to be giving her what she wanted. Stephanie had apparently been getting cozy with Steven; Belly wasn't too happy about it.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Belly asked, bringing me out of my little thought bubble.

"Steven and Stephanie."

Belly made a disgusted face, "Eck."

"Does Steven know she likes him?"

"Who knows? Who cares?"

"Shouldn't you?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows.

She frowned, "I guess I should since Steph's my bestie, but if she wants to go for Steven, I can't stop her."

"But are you going to be there for her if she gets her heart broken?"

"God, Jere, do you always have to act like you're Dr. Phil?" She said as if she meant it, but she had a joking like gleam in her eyes.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I do. It comes with the good looks."

She giggled and whacked my arm playfully. My heart felt like it swelled to sizes. She was the only girl who could do that.

"You're right, though."

"About the good looks?" I smiled brightly.

"No, I mean about Steph getting her heartbroken. Even though I don't think going after my man-whore of a brother is a good idea, it's her choice. Of course I'll be there to pick up the pieces when her world shatters; that's what friends are for." She slid her sunglasses on as she said this.

"What do you mean 'when her world falls to pieces'? How do you know he'll break her heart?"

"'Cause I know my brother. So do you."

"Yes, I do. I know your brother hasn't been the nicest guy to walk the planet when it comes to girls, but that doesn't mean he'll treat her that way. He could actually like her, ya know." I relaxed back against the blanket and closed my eyes, waiting for her to jump up and say something insulting about Steven; I knew it was coming.

"We both know my brother isn't capable of human feelings, considering he has no heart."

I laughed, despite myself. Belly could be rude, but never to me.

"You just don't believe in love, do you?"

"Not true. I do, I just don't believe guys like Steven can ever really love. It's not programmed into their little peanut brains. All they think about is sex, food, sex, and guess what? SEX."

She said the last part loud enough that a guy walking by stopped, turned our way and smiled, "Sure, when and where?" He asked.

Belly responded before I had a chance to, "Not in your dreams, honey."

He just there until I said, "Walk away now."

As soon as he was out of ear shot, Belly and I cracked up into a fit of laughter.

"He was so stunned I said that." She said, once we'd controlled ourselves.

I smiled, "I'm really starting to love this new Belly you brought this summer. Where has she been this whole time?"

"She's been buried deep, deep down inside me. At first, I never thought I'd let her break free, but then I decided what the hell? You only live once, right? Why not be bitchy and moody and talk back when you shouldn't? I've been this perfect little princess ever since my parents divorced a couple years ago. I thought that if I acted out or anything, it would just hurt my mom even more. She was going through a lot and she needed me, so I was there. Now, my senior year of high school, she doesn't need me anymore and I can be me."

I hadn't exactly expected for her to unload that on me, but this side of Belly, I've always known, the vulnerable one. She never let her guard down with anyone, except me; at least I don't think she lets anyone see this side of her.

"Well, that's a good excuse for being a bitch, can't wait to see if any girl can top that excuse."

She slapped me hard on the chest, stood up and ran for the ocean, with me right behind her.

CONRAD:

"Wanna come over to my place tonight? My parents are out of town." Nicole, a waitress at the Seafood Shack that Steven and I like to eat at, whispered in my ear as she sat our food on the table.

She was tall, long legged, and had a smokin' bod. We'd fooled around a couple of times over various summers. She was a year younger than me, which meant she was officially in college; no more high school. Which was good, because I didn't date or do girls in high school, they were all too clingy and emotional.

I looked up at her big brown eyes and obviously dyed blonde hair, "Howabout you find a friend of yours for my buddy here and we can do a movie at your place?" I glanced at Steven and shot me a look that said 'thanks bro'. I nodded in reply.

Nicole smiled real big and stood up straight, "I have the perfect girl for you, Steven." She looked at Steven, and he smiled back.

"I'll go call her and see if tonight's a go." She walked off through swinging doors to the kitchen.

Steven laughed, "Dude, I've never seen a girl so eager to let a guy in her pants before."

I smiled cockily, "We've done this before. We have an understanding. If were both not seeing anybody and were not gettin' sex, we get together."

"Nice, man. I wish girls back home were more like girls round here." He sighed, as if completely defeated or something. I could tell something was up.

"What's wrong?"

He looked me in the eyes and shook his head, "Nothin' man. Just this girl. She's kind of off limits."

I laughed, "That's never stopped you before."

He smiled, "True; but I mean this girl, is really off limits. If I touched her, I'd probably be decapitated."

I knew how he felt as an image of Belly popped up in my head. God, I need to stop thinking about her. I can't have and I know it. So why can't I get her outta my head?

Nicole flounced over to our table; suddenly I didn't really care whether I did her tonight or not. She wasn't the one I was thinking about anymore.

"Amy says she can come over 'round eight. Whatta bout you guys?" She smiled at me sweetly.

I faked one back, "Course. Fine with us."

"Awesome! See you fellas at eight."

Laughing, Steven said, "Fellas? No one's ever called me a fella. She definitely isn't from here. Is she?"

I shook my head, "She's from Texas. She moved her my sophomore year. We dated a little, right before I got lots of female attention. Her drawl and use of Texan words isn't as bad as it use to be. It use to be so obvious it was funny. She's hot thought, so I never really cared."

"Of course you didn't'. Conrad Fisher wouldn't let anything stop him from getting laid."

I faked a laugh. He was so wrong. Dead wrong. I was letting the one thing that shouldn't stop me, that's stopped me twice from getting laid.

If only he knew it was his sister and her sweet little body that I couldn't stop thinking about. He'd kill me if he knew that I was positive about.

BELLY:

My day at the beach with Jeremiah had been exactly what I needed. After what happened the other night with Conrad and Parker, I just needed time with my best friend since birth.

"Mom? Mom you here?" I yelled through the house as I walked into the kitchen, throwing the bag with everything we'd taken to the beach in it.

"I'm gonna go shower. I feel sticky."

I smiled, "Well that's your own fault. You're the one who decided to start the popsicle fight."

He laughed, "Whatever." And trudged up the stairs.

As I watched him go, I wondered why he didn't have a girlfriend. He was very good looking. Both fisher boys were; but Jere was sweet and kind too. It didn't hurt that he had nice abs too.

I can't believe I just thought that. Nice abs? Do I really think that? Well, yes I do. But in a sisterly way. Do sisters think their brothers have nice abs? I hope so, or I'm going to feel awkward around Jeremiah.

"Well hello." My mother said as she walked into the kitchen, a plate of cookies in tow.

"Hey."

"Did you have fun at the beach with Jere?"

"Course. We always have fun together."

She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"No mom, not like that. He's been my best friend forever. No matter what you and Susanne think that's not gonna change; ever."

She smiled, like she knew something I didn't, "Whatever you say Isabel."

"You've lost your mind, you know that?"

"No I think you have. What's all over you anyway?"

I looked down to see the blue and green popsicles stains all over my stomach and bathing suit.

"Jere and I had a little difficulty just eating the popsicles."

"Looks more like you threw it at each other."

I smiled, "We did."

She sighed, "I'm going back to my room. Susanne and I are going to have girls' night."

"Kay."

I opened the fridge and peered in, looking for something to eat. I heard the kitchen door open and I didn't have to guess who it was. I shut the fridge and turned around, expecting Conrad to be standing there with an 'all knowing' look on his face.

What I didn't expect was four other, hot looking guys to be with him. My brother was nowhere in sight. Good thing too, considering I was standing in the kitchen in only a blue strapless lace bikini from Victoria secrets, drenched in popsicle juice.

"Uhm, hi?" I offered lamely. Why was I got tongue tied around Conrad? God, he was annoying even when he was trying to me.

He didn't even glance my way, "Hey."

"Whose this?" one asked.

He looked at me then, "That's Belly. Family friend. They stay with us for the summer. Just ignore her."

I almost gasped at his rude comment, "Oh wow, Conrad, way to introduce me to your friends. You act like you didn't use to run around butt naked with me as kids, rolling in the mud."

I smiled at his friends, " and yes, he really did."

Conrad smirked, opposite effect I wanted on him, "What are you covered in?"

I could've been in embarrassed, but I just laughed, "Jeremiah and I went to the beach and got in a popsicle fight. Of course, I won."

"You sound proud of that."

He was trying to embarrass me, not gonna happen.

"I am." I turned to his friends, "I kick ass in popsicle fights." I joked.

The laughed at me and shook their heads, "I'm sure you do." One said.

Satisfied that I'd won this little battle we had going. I smiled as sweetly as I could at all of them, "Well if you'll excuse me, I need to wash the remains of my battle off of me. Nice meeting you all." I said as I ran up the stairs.

I glanced back, they were all staring at my butt. And Conrad didn't look happy.

HA, take that Mr. Know It All.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN:

I tried to quietly creep into the house through the sliding glass doors, but I looked up and realized Conrad was sitting in the game room, watching tv.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Hello."

"Did Steven have you wait up for me? Cause it's not that late." I looked at the clock on the wall that said 12:17.

"Nah, he's out with a girl. I didn't have any plans tonight, so I'm just hanging out."

"Oh." That was a shock—since when does Conrad just hang out by himself?

"Where's Jere?"

"He's asleep."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We went surfing all day, so he was pretty wiped out."

"Oh, I bet that was fun."

"It was."

He turned is attention back to the screen and I took that as I cue to leave. I was about to leave when he spoke again.

"Wanna watch a movie?" he asked.

Did he just ask that? I couldn't have heard him right.

"What?"

"Want. To. Watch. A. Movie. ?" he asked slowly, as he smirked.

I couldn't help by smile, "Sure." I looked down at my tight skirt and loose top.

"Just lemme go change, be back soon."

I tip toed to my room and threw on black sophee shirts and a plain white v-neck. I fluffed my naturally curly brown hair and applied a little gloss. That's as good as it's going to get without being obvious, I thought as I looked at myself in the mirror.

When I re-entered the room, Conrad had two movies held up as he scooted over on the couch making room beside him for me to sit.

I sat quickly and criss-crossed my legs. He held "One for the Money" and "Crazy Stupid Love". I grabbed "One for the Money" knowing it wasn't as lovey dovey as the other. I popped it into the dvd player and clicked play.

About 30 minutes into the movie he asked, "You seen this movie?"

I looked over at him and noticed what he was wearing for the first time since I'd sat down. He was in black sweats and a dark grey v-neck. His chest was poking through the top of his shirt and I couldn't help but stare at it, he was tan and I had seen his beautifully sculpted abs before.

Stop! You JUST went on a date with your boyfriends. Actually, you spent the whole damn day with your boyfriend, and then got a little fondling in before he dropped you off. You should be thinking about how hot he is. Then again, what was wrong with just thinking about them? As long as I didn't act on any feelingS I had toward Conrad, I was fine.

"Nope. You?" I stared at his posture waiting for a reply. He was pressed against the corner of the couch, right arm across the back of the couch and left arm n the arm rest.

"Me neither."

We turned our attention back to the movie for about 15 more minutes. I shivered and was surprised when he asked, "You cold?" I didn't think he'd notice. It was weird. What was weirder was that he was being nice.

"You know, you wouldn't be so cold if you'd sit beside me." He smirked.

"I am sitting beside you." I said, even though I was at the other end of the couch.

He chuckled, and god, how sexy it sounded, "Come here." He patted the spot next to him. I slid over and crossed legs.

I was close enough to smell the soap he used. He smelled like lavender. I was so transfixed on the fact that he smelled good and that he was so close, I didn't realize when the movie had actually ended.

"Wanna watch another one?" he asked, smiling. I liked this side of Conrad.

"Sure." I smiled back. We put in 'Crazy Stupid Love' and relaxed back into the comfortable spots on the couch. I fell asleep half way through the movie.

I was dreaming of feeling Conrad's abs. He had such a great body, it was almost unbelievable. I imagined him having his hands in my hair and pulling me down on top of him as I ran my fingers along his stomach under his shirt. He started kissing me passionately, and slowly slid the dress I had on over my head revealing my matching underwear. He kissed my neck until he was at my ear and he nibbled it. I bent down and bit his neck gently expecting a moan.

"Belly? Belly what're you doing?" I heard panic in Conrad's voice and I opened my eyes quickly. I looked at his panic stricken face and then down at my hands. They were under his grey v-neck and my legs were across his lap. I gasped, instantly embarrassed I'd down this in my sleep. I looked at Conrad again, and jumped up quickly.

"Oh my god! I'm so, so sorry!" I felt my face flush scarlet red. This was most embarrassing that's ever happened to me. Conrad just sat there for a second and I waited for him to yell at me or something. I felt like an idiot. I did the only thing I could think of. I turned and ran toward my room.

As I went to shut the door, something stopped it.

"Belly, wait."

"Oh god, Conrad, just go away. That was so embarrassing, I'm really sorry." I tried to push it shut, but he wouldn't budge.

"Belles, let me in."

"No." tears came to my eyes at how pathetic he probably thought I was. I gave up pushing the door shut and walked over to the wall of windows and looked out at the ocean, waiting for him to make fun of me and then leave.

I heard him come in and shut the door quietly, I then suddenly felt his presence behind me and I instantly tensed. I could smell him again and hated that I loved the way he smelled. More tears came to my eyes and I forced them away.

"Whatever insult you have, just say it already." I spat and crossed my arms.

He spun me around to where I was looking straight at his chest.

"Look at me, Belles."

Pathetically, I did as I was told and looked up into those gorgeous eyes of his.

"What were you thinking about when you were doing that?"

I flushed with embarrassment again and tried to turn away, but he held me in place, "Nothing." I managed.

"No, tell me. Were you thinking about Parker?" He sounded husky as he said it. I thought I detected jealousy in his voice, but that wasn't possible. Conrad wouldn't be jealous of anyone who was with me. Just concerned.

I wanted to lie. It was on the tip of my tongue—_yes_—it was a simple and easy explanation that would end this whole thing. But I couldn't. Something inside took over and I said, "No. No, I wasn't thinking about Parker."

"Were you thinking about Jeremiah?" he asked quickly.

"What?" I looked at him confused, "Why would I be thinking of Jeremiah? It's not like that with us. Of all people, you should know that."

He let go of my arms and ran a hand through his naturally messy hair which always looked sexy no matter what.

"Then who were you thinking about."

I took a deep breath. Could I tell him I was having a sex dream about him? Would he laugh? Would he be grossed out? Oh god, what if he was completely appalled? I don't know what I would do if he was disgusted with the thought of him and I.

It came out as a barely audible whisper, "You."

He literally froze in place. I stopped breathing. He's going to laugh. Or get angry. I looked down at the floor and waited. We stood, not looking at each other for a few minutes. Finally, he said, "Me?"

I swallowed, and glanced around the room, refusing to look him in the eye, "Yes, Conrad. I was thinking about you." I looked up at his face. He looked surprised, and there was something else, but I couldn't tell what emotion it was.

I realized then that he was so infuriating. Acting as if he hadn't noticed that I've had a crush on him for years. Is he really that blind?

"Yes, I know, it unbelievable that I have feelings for you. Just impossible, right? Don't worry though, I know I'm just some pathetic little girl with a crush and I sure as hell don't expect you to feel anything back. You have absolutely nothing to worry about." I snapped at him and I stepped to walk around him and he grabbed me by the waist and shoved me against the wall gently.

My breath caught in my throat as I looked up at him. He looked angry. More than angry, like he wanted to kill me or something.

"Let me go." I managed to say, but I hated the fact that I sounded desperate.

"No." he said as he closed the small distance between our faces. His lips touched mine tenderly at first, and it was a sweet first kiss. His lips tasted like berries and I felt like I was going to pass out from the feeling of his body being pressed against mine. He moved his right hand from my hip and into my hair. He pulled me forward, and next thing I know, I'm on my bed and he's laying on top of me. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and I gladly gave it to him.

His tongue massaged mine and god it felt amazing. It was like he was exploring my mouth, trying to taste every part of it, like he couldn't get enough of me. He broke the kiss and kissed down my neck. He stopped at a sensitive spot below my collar bone and started nibbling and sucking. His mouth felt amazing on my skin. I moaned and I thought I heard him groan in response but I wasn't sure. I was so lost in the feeling of him, I could barely think.

Conrad:

I heard Belly moan and almost lost it. God, she was so sexy. She didn't even know what she did to me. I was still in shock that her little dream had been about me. I was sure it was about Parker or Jeremiah. But there was a satisfaction in the fact that it was about me.

I took my mouth away from her neck and pulled on the hem if her shirt. She arched her back and held her arms above her head as I pulled it off. She had on a lacey white bra that accented her tan skin. I moaned at the sight of her and I watched a small smile form on her lips. I instantly put my hands on her and started massaging. She gasped lightly in shock and then let a low moan out. I put my mouth back on her collar bone, where she seemed to be sensitive.

She put her hands in my hair and tugged on it, making growl slightly. If I'd known kissing belly would be this intense and hot, I would've done it sooner. A helluva lot sooner.

She was pulling on the hem of my shirt when we heard a knock at the door.

"Belly? You awake?" It was Jeremiah. In that moment I wanted to open the door and strangle him for interrupting. At the same time though, I was glad he'd interrupted. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. What was I going to say to Belly? We couldn't be together because of Steven, and the age difference. Maybe when she was in college, but not now. As I pushed off Belly, she grabbed her shirt and threw it on. She pushed me toward her closet and I didn't argue. This would look bad. I hid in the closet while she answered the door.

"Hey, Steph. Whatcha need?" She asked kinda breathlessly. I smiled at myself, proud I was the one who made her breathless. Then I mentally kicked myself for wanting to make her breathless.

"You okay?" She sounded concerned and I could see her move into the room through the crack in the door.

"Yeah, fine." She smiled and they sat down on the bed. Stephanie poked Belly in the stomach making her laugh, "What do ya want Steph?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. See how your day was and stuff."

"It was good. What about yours?"

"No details? Nothing about how Parker was or anything?" She questioned.

"Fine, what about mine and Parker's day would you like to know?"

"Did you guys have sex?"

Belly giggled nervously, "No! Of course not." I saw her glance over toward me.

"So, what happened? I want the details. Right now."

Belly sighed, "Okay, well we made out in the back of his truck…" She trailed off and looked my way again as if not wanting me to hear this. Even thought I wanted to know if they'd done what we'd just done. Even if I shouldn't care at all, I did.

"And?"

"And we kind of got past second base."

"Kind of?"

"Well, let's just say he got me out of my bra."

The rage that I felt instantly at her words was almost unreal. She'd let Parker see her boobs? It infuriated me way more than it should've. I was more pissed that he was the first guy to go that far with and at the same time I was mad that I was mad.

"Ohmygod!" Stephanie squealed in delight, "Do you think you'll do it with him?"

"I don't know. We haven't let it get that far yet. Buttuh I'm really tired, so we'll talk more about this in the morning?"

"Sure. Night, Belly." Steph said as she shut the door quietly. I was out of the closet as quickly as possible standing a 2 or 3 ft away from Belly.

"Are you going to sleep with him?" it was the first thing out f my mouth and I regretted it. I didn't want her to know I cared. I was planning on telling her the kiss was a mistake and I was just horny. She wouldn't buy that story if I sounded as if I cared.

She stammered, "No-I-I don't know. Like I said, we haven't gotten that far."

"_Yet._" I said it with hatred in my voice, and it was more directed at myself for giving a damn then the actual situation.

"Oh god Conrad, like you really give a damn if I have sex with someone or not. If anything the ONLY reason you're mad is because you don't want me liking anyone else but you. You love the fact that I have this absurd crush on you. I bet the only reason you kissed me tonight was because you knew I was getting close with Parker and you wanted to give me something to fawn over about you instead of him." She whispered-yelled at me. I could see the unshed tears in her eyes and it hurt me to see her hurt. But I needed to get out of this mess without Belly knowing I like her. It's the best thing for everyone. So I agreed.

"Fine, you got me. I don't like you with Parker, but no Belly, I don't like you like that and I'm sorry that I kissed you to make you think I did. It wasn't right, and I really am sorry." I lied with all I had and put the most bored expression on my face to pull it off.

She looked like she had been slapped or something. Then, all expression was gone from her face and she just looked tired, "Can we just forget it ever happened?"

I nodded, "Definetely."

"Good. See ya tomorrow, then." She opened the door and I quickly walked to my room, glad that it'd worked out and she didn't know I had feelings for her. But when I laid down to go to sleep, something tugged on my heart when I pictured her face with the unshed tears; did I make the right decision?


End file.
